Un voyage pouvant sauver des vies
by Ambroise97
Summary: Des enfants, un voyage dans le temps. Pourront-ils réussir leur mission
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première histoire. Je suis désolé si des fautes m'échappe. Je suis navrée si vous trouvez cela vulgaire.

Bien sur les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Prologue :

L'année était commencé depuis maintenant deux semaines et tout se passait bien enfin je le pensais. J'étais dans ma salle commune quand une elfe vint nous dire que tout le monde nous attendait dans la Grande Salle.

Nous sommes descendus et nous sommes aperçus que tout nos parents était là. Je courus dans les bras de mes pères et tout le monde fit de même avec leurs parents.

\- Cissa, nous avons une mission à vous confier. Bien sur vous pouvez la refuser.

Je rejoins mes amis et me mis dans les bras de mon compagnon avec notre fille dans les bras. J'entendis murmurer derrière nous.

"- Regarde cette pute de Cissa, à 17 ans avec déjà un enfant et un autre en route.

\- T'as gueule Greg, ils sont ensemble depuis qu'ils ont 11 ans, c'est normal qu'ils fondent une famille avec Kalan! "

Je reporte mon attention vers les adultes et écoutent ce qu'ils nous annoncent.

\- Voilà les enfants, nous aimerions vous faire faire un bon de 18 ans en arrière, durant notre 7e années à nous. Vous seuls pourriez nous ouvrir l'esprit pour nous rapprochez et nous permettre de perdre moins de personnes dans la guerre.

\- Pas de problème Oncle Ry'. dit Diego, enfin si tout le monde est d'accord.

Un murmure parcourt nos rangs et tous se tournent vers moi pour que je donne notre réponse.

\- Nous sommes tous d'accord. Quand partons nous?

\- Dans 5 minutes le temps de nous dire au revoir mes enfants.

Nous nous prenons tous dans les bras. Au bout de cinq minutes, tous les enfants se regroupent et mon père commence à réciter la formule. je me mets dans les bras de Kalan qui nous sert fort notre fille et moi. Le noir complet se fait puis la lumière revient.

Nous voilà revenu dix-huit ans en arrière.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il est encore trop tôt pour nous présenté alors nous décidons de nous poser dans les parc. J'installe une bulle de protection contre le froid d'octobre et nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe. Kalan vient s'asseoir derrière moi et caresse mon ventre déjà bien rebondi. J'entends des pas s'approcher je tourne la tête et je vois mon petit frère qui garde la tête baissée.

\- Cissa?, me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, Gabe?

\- J'ai peur, je peux avoir un câlin?

\- Bien sur mon petit coeur, viens. Siri?

\- Oui grand soeur?

\- Prends ta nièce s'il te plaît, je lui demande puis regardant ma fille, tu vas avec tonton Sirius?

\- Oui! dit-elle en tendant les bras après m'avoir fait un bisous.

Je prends Gabe contre moi et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Le temps passe vite et une cloche annonçant le repas retentit. Nous attendons encore une trentaine de minutes que la répartition des jeunes premières années soient terminées puis nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle.

Je pousse les portes et nous entrons tous. Tous les regards convergent vers nous. Je vois Dumbledore s'avancer vers nous.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

\- Bien sur Monsieur, mais pourrions-nous vous parler en privé je vous pris. Tout le monde ne doit pas connaître chaque détail de notre passage dans votre temps.

\- Suivez moi.

Nous le suivons tous. Arrivé dans une pièce que j'insonorise, je me met en route pour lui raconter.

_ Voyez-vous monsieur le directeur, nous avons été envoyé par nos parents pour sauver le plus de monde possible, pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils doivent cesser de se disputer et ainsi leur permettre d'être le plus prêt possible pour l'ultime bataille.

\- Eh bien d'accord. Je vais vous laisser vous présenter à nos élèves, mademoiselle Malfoy.

\- Comment pouvez vous connaître qui est mon père?

\- Vous lui êtes tellement semblable.

\- En effet. Pourrions-nous rejoindre vos élèves à présent, il y aura de nombreuses surprise.

Nous rejoignons la Grande Salle et le directeur nous introduit.

\- Eh bien mes chers élèves, les jeunes gens ici prèsents nous viennent du futur et certains sont vos propres enfants. Je vais les laissé se présenté en commençant par les 7e années.

Je m'avance pour me présenter en serrant fort ma petite Cassie contre moi.

\- Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, Serpentard, Préféte en chef, 7e année.

Je sens tous les regards sur moi. Je suis fière de l'effet que je fait.

\- Pourriez-vous nous présenté l'enfant aussi.

\- Cassie Malfoy-Snape-Potter-Lupin, elle est ma fille.

Pour combler le silence, on entend la petite voix de Cassie

" Maman, Cassie a faim"

J'ai un sourire en coin. Bien sur une Malfoy ne souris pas. Je rejoins ma table où mon père a laissé de la place pour moi.

Je vois Kalan s'approchait après moi.

\- Kalan Snape-Lupin, Gryffondor, Prefet en chef, 7e année.

Il se dirige vers sa table d'un port altier et Cassie se fait de nouveau entendre.

" Papa!, crie-t-elle"

Les regards passent de Kalan à moi et ainsi de suite. Je me reconcentre sur les présentations.

\- Andrew Nott-Weasley, Griffondor, 7e

Il se rend à sa table et tout le monde le regarde avec horreur. J'entend qu'on le questionne.

" - Tu es le fils de Ginny et de Nott?

\- Ben non Papa, je suis le tien et celui de père."

Il semble fier de son effet. Je vois alors pourquoi Sirius lui trouve un certain intérêt.

\- Eleanora Zabini, Serpentard, 7e année.

Elle nous rejoins et pose un baiser sur la tête de ma fille. Son père est entrain de se moquer de Théodore Nott et de mon père.

"- Bah les mecs tous les deux avec des membres du trio hein?

\- On dit jamais deux sans trois Papa.

\- Comment ça?

\- Bah ma mère est Hermione Granger."

Les deux autres les charries à se propos.

\- Caroline Weasley, Serdaigle, 7e année.

\- Jenny Thomas-Finnigan, Gryffondor, 7e année.

On passa alors au 6e année.

Une paire de jumeau s'est alors avancé.

\- Sean et Sebastian Snape-Lupin, Serpentard, 6e année.

Je vis la machoire de Severus se décrocher encore plus. Je lui fis un sourire.

\- Sirius Potter-Malfoy, Gryffondor, 6e année.

J'entendis Draco gémir.

" - Père, comptes-tu te plaindre pour les sept autres encore?

\- SEPT?

\- Et bien oui mais tu es encore enceint."

Je le vis être à la limite de l'évanouissement alors je décidé de reporter mon attention sur mes amis.

\- Fred Zabini, 6 e année, Gryffondor.

\- Katie et Dean Weasley, Poufsouffle, 6e année.

On passa au 5e année.

\- Ethan et Elisandre Malfoy-Potter, 5e année, Serpentard

\- James et Orlane Potter-Malfoy, 5e année, Gryffondor.

\- Diego Weasley-Nott, 5e année, Serdaigle.

Place au 4e année.

\- Coline Longdubat, 4e année, Poufsouffle.

\- Greg Crabbe, 4e année, serpentard.

\- Stevy Goyle, 4e année, Serpentard.

Crabbe et Goyle junior sont arrivés à notre table en disant:

\- Oh tient mais ce serait pas cette grosse pute de Cissa?, demande Crabbe junior.

\- Bah si avec sa bouffone de fille, rigola Goyle junior."

Je sentis ma magie monter en moi et je n'arrivais plus à la faire redescendre. Kalan du la sentir car il releva les yeux vers moi et vint en courant pour m'embrasser. On entendit un raclement de gorge à nos côtés.

" - Pourrais-tu cesser d'embrasser ma fille s'il te plaît?

\- Bien sur Draco mais je viens de sauver tout le monde ici, dit Kalan en retournant à sa table"

Les présentations continue, on passe au troisième année.

\- Ilona Potter-Malfoy, 3e année, Gryffondor.

\- Polly Nott-Weasley, 3e année, Serpentard.

\- Carla Weasley, 3 e année,, Serdaigle.

\- Sam Finnigan-thomas, 3e année, Gryffondor;

Viennent ensuite les secondes années:

\- Tessa Weasley, Serpentard, 2e année.

Elle nous rejoins et regarde Pansy.

"- Bonjour Maman.

\- Je suis ta mère? Mais qui est ton père?

\- Bien sur maman et papa est Charlie Weasley."

\- Zoey Longdubat, 2e année, Gryffondor.

\- Joyce Potter-Malfoy, 2e année, Gryffondor.

Elle court rejoindre Sam qui lui fait un bisou. J'étais sure qu'ils était ensemble.

Les petits se présentent alors.

\- Elliot Thomas-Finnigan, 1ère année, Serdaigle

\- Elise Thomas-Finnigan, 1ère année, Gryffondor.

\- Adam Weasley, 1ère année, Gryffondor.

\- Cal Lupin-Snape, 1ère année, Gryffondor.

\- Gabriel Malfoy-Potter, 1ère année, Serpentard.

Une fois sa présentation terminée, Gabe se hâta de me rejoindre pour se blottir dans mes bras.

Le directeur pris la parole.

" EH bien bon appétit jeunes gens."

Avec tout les regards sur nous, le dîner risque d'être long.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note de**** l'auteur:** Les personnages d'harry potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande J. . Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Petits Rappels:

**Enfants de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy :**

**Narcissa Malfoy-Potter **; 17 ans ; Serpentard ; Préfète-en-chef ; 7eme année ;

Blonde aux yeux verts constellé de points argents.

**Sirius Potter-Malfoy **; 16 ans ; Gryffondor ; 6eme année ;

Brun eux yeux argents.

**Ethan Malfoy-Potter** (jumeau d'Elisandre); 15 ans ; Serpentard ; 5eme année ;

Blond aux yeux argents.

**Elisandre Malfoy-Potter** (jumelle d'Ethan) ; 15 ans ; Serpentard ; 5eme année ;

Blonde aux yeux verts.

**James Potter-Malfoy** (jumeau d'Orlane) ; 15 ans ; Gryffondor ; 5eme année ;

Brun aux yeux verts.

**Orlane Potter-Malfoy **(jumelle de James);15 ans ; Gryffondor ; 5eme année ;

Brune aux yeux argents.

**Ilona Potter-Malfoy** ; 13 ans ; Gryffondor ; 3eme année ;

Blonde aux yeux verts.

**Joyce Potter-Malfoy** ; 12 ans ; Gryffondor; 2eme année ;

Brune aux yeux argents.

**Gabriel (Gabe) Malfoy-Potter** ; 11ans ; Serpentard ; 1ere année ;

Blond aux yeux argents constellés de points verts.

**Enfants de Severus Snape et Rémus Lupin :**

**Kalan Snape-Lupin** ; 17 ans ; Gryffondor ; Préfèt-en-chef ; 7eme année ;

cheveux châtains clairs aux pointes noires. Yeux couleurs miel.

**Sean Snape-Lupin** (jumeau de Sebastian) ; 16 ans ; Serpentard ; 6eme année ;

cheveux noirs aux yeux couleurs miel.

**Sebastian Snape-Lupin** (jumeau de Sean) ; 16 ans ; Serpentard ; 6eme année ;

cheveux noirs, yeux noirs.

**Cal Lupin-Snape **; 11 ans ; Gryffondor ; 1ere année ;

Cheveux couleurs miel, yeux couleurs miel.

**Enfant de Narcissa Malfoy-Potter et Kalan Snape-Lupin :**

**Cassie Malfoy-Snape-Potter-Lupin **; 1 ans et demi ;

blonde aux yeux couleurs miel.

**Enfants de Ron Weasley et Théodore Nott :**

**Andrew Nott-Weasley **; 17 ans ; Gryffondor ; 7eme année ;

Cheveux roux aux pointes noirs et yeux bleus piqués de marron.

**Diego Weasley-Nott** ; 15 ans ; Serdaigle ; 5eme année ;

roux aux yeux bleus.

**Polly Nott-Weasley **; 13 ans ; Serpentard ; 3eme année ;

cheveux noirs aux yeux marrons.

**Enfants d'Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini :**

**Eleanora Zabini **; 17 ans ; Serpentard ; 7eme année ;

Métisse aux cheveux châtains et yeux marrons.

**Fred Zabini** ; 16 ans ; Gryffondor ; 6eme année ;

Métisse aux cheveux noirs et yeux marrons.

**Enfants de Ginny Weasley et Neville Longdubat :**

**Coline Longdubat** ; 14 ans ; Poufsouffle ; 4eme année ;

Rousse aux yeux marrons.

**Zoey Longdubat** ; 12 ans ; Gryffondor ; 2eme année ;

Brune aux yeux marrons.

**Enfants de Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas :**

**Jenny Thomas-Finnigan** ; 17 ans ; Gryffondor ; 7eme année ;

Métisse. Blonde aux yeux marrons.

**Sam Finnigan-Thomas**, 13 ans ; Gryffondor ; 3eme année ;

Métisse. Brun aux yeux bleus.

**Elliot Thomas-Finnigan** (jumeau d'Elise) ; 11 ans ; Serdaigle ; 1ère année ;

Blond aux yeux bruns.

**Elise Thomas-Finnigan** (jumelle d'Elliot) ; 11 ans ; Gryffondor ; 1ère année

Blonde aux yeux bruns.

**Enfants de Luna Lovegood et George Weasley :**

**Katie Weasley **; 16 ans ; Poufsouffle ; 6eme année ;

Blonde aux yeux bleus.

**Dean Weasley** ; 16 ans ; Poufsouffle ; 6e année ;

Blond aux yeux bleus.

**Carla Weasley** ; 13 ans ; Serdaigle ; 3eme année ;

Rousse aux yeux gris.

**Enfants de Pansy Parkinson et Charlie Weasley :**

**Caroline Weasley** ; 17 ans ; Serdaigle ; 7eme année ;

Cheveux noir aux pointes rousses, yeux bleus.

**Tessa Weasley** ; 12 ans ; Serpentard ; 2eme année ;

Brune aux yeux bleus.

**Adam Weasley **; 11 ans ; Gryffondor ; 1ere année ;

Roux aux yeux marrons.

**Enfants de Crabbe et Millicent Bullstrode:**

**Greg Crabbe**; 14 ans; Serpentard; 4eme année;

Brun aux yeux marrons.

**Enfants de Goyle et Cho Chang:**

**Stevy Goyle**; 14 ans; Serpentard; 4eme année;

bruns aux yeux marrons en amande.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

J'ai hâte que le repas se termine. Les regards se font pesant.

" - Excuse-moi Narcissa…

\- Oui Père?

\- Si Cassie est ta fille , c'est donc ma petite fille c'est bien ça?

\- Oui et d'ici 4 mois, vous serez encore 2 fois grand-pères.

\- Tu attends des jumeaux?

\- Oui et je pense que tu te doutes du père?

\- C'est le fils de Sev et de Lupin, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, cela fait 6 ans que nous sommes ensemble.

\- Félicitations, et…

\- Oui?

\- Puis-je prendre Cassie?"

Je lui tends ma fille, qu'il attrape avec précaution. Il la regarde puis la sers contre lui. Je peux voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Je sens que l'on tire sur ma manche et je regarde vers Gabriel. Je me penche et il me chuchote

" Tu pense qu'il voudrait bien me faire un câlin? Mes papas me manquent!"

Je me tourne vers Draco

" - Père, seriez-vous d'accord pour faire un câlin à Gabe, vos vous futurs lui manque.

\- Bien sur, viens mon fils."

Je m'écarte afin de laisser ma place à mon petit frère. Je croise le regard de mon papa et demande à mon père si je peux avoir ma fille afin d'aller lui présenter. Il me la donne et je me lève. J'arrive vers la table des gryffondors et vois Harry en pleine discussion avec Sirius, James, Orlane, Ilona, Joyce et Kalan. Sirius me voit et m'interpelle.

" - Que veut ma grande soeur préférée?

\- Je suis ta seule grande soeur en même temps Siri, je voulais présenter sa petite fille à Harry et voir mon copain voyons. "

Harry se tourne vers moi et me dévisage.

" - Tu es magnifique Narcissa, je suis fière d'être ton père, le père de vous tous d'ailleurs.

\- Merci Pa… euh Harry, je voulais te présenter Cassie ma fille et celle de Kalan."

Il se tourne vers Kalan et lui dit

" - Toi! Tu as osé toucher à ma fille, j'espère que vous avez attendu un peu au moins!

\- Harry, cela fait 6 ans que je sors avec ta fille.

\- Mes félicitations les enfants."

Je me dirige vers la table du directeur et lui demande une salle où nous et nos parents puissions nous retrouver. Il me donne la clé d'une salle et j'emmène les futurs parents et mes amis à ma suite. Nous nous asseyons en cercle et je prends la parole.

" - Nous répondrons à toute vos questions. Posez-en une chacun votre tour. Harry commence.

\- Combien avons-nous d'enfants avec Malfoy?

\- 9 bientôt 10.

\- Suis-je marié à Potter?

\- Oui père.

\- Combien ai-je d'enfant?, demande Pansy.

\- Nous sommes 3 maman mais tu es enceinte, dis Tessa.

\- Qui est la mère de mes enfants? demande Neville.

\- C'est Ginny notre mère, répondit Zoey.

\- Qui sont mes enfants?, demande Luna.

\- Katie -donc moi- Dean mon jumeau et Carla. Et papa est George Weasley."

Nous répondîmes à toutes leurs questions puis nous partons tous nous coucher.

Le lendemain je me réveille tôt comme d'habitude après tout il me faut du temps pour être encore plus parfaite.


	4. Chapitre 3

Note de l'auteur: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'apartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. ROwling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Je sors de ma chambre et je sens quelque chose se jeter sur moi. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je veux pas être séparer de toi!

\- Chut Gabe, je suis là maintenant, tu viendra dormir avec moi à partir de maintenant!

\- Merci!

On quitta la salle commune de Serpentard pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. J'avais au préalable récupérer ma fille qui venait de se réveiller.

On arrive et Kalan vient à notre rencontre.

\- Bonjour mon amour, comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie et mes deux futurs anges?

\- On va tous très bien mon coeur et toi?

\- Je vais très bien enfin mieux depuis que vous êtes sous mes yeux mes bébés.

Nous nous dirigeons vers nos tables respectives. Crabbe et Goyle junior m'accueille avec des insultes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres.

\- Alors sale pute, je parie que tu as trompé cette idiot de Kalan, après tout aucun de tes enfants n'est de lui n'est-ce pas?

\- Bah non voyons, il doit être impuissant tout comme Snape, ses gamins ne sont certainement pas de lui.

Je les ignore mais leur tend un papier.

Rendez vous dans 10 minutes dans le jardin de Poudlard

Je mange en vitesse et donne ma fille à mon père.

\- Pè... Draco pourrais tu me garder Cassie je te prie, j'ai une affaire à régler.

\- Bien sur mais as tu besoin d'aide?

\- Non, je me dois de régler cela seule, je vous prie de ne pas en parler à Kalan, il s'inquièterait étant donné que j'attends nos enfants.

\- Bien mais tu ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, sois prudente mon enfant.

\- Oui père.

Je me dirige vers les portes de la Grande Salle . Je retrouve les deux énergumène.

\- Alors comme ça je suis une pute?, Kalan n'est pas le père de mes enfants? Sev est impuissant?

\- Bah ouais, répondent ils avec un sourire débile.

Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers eux. Ils sortent la leurs mais ils ont peur, je peux le voir dans le regard.

\- Range ta baguette fille de Mangemort!

\- Fille de Mangemort? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la... PROTEGO.

Ce sale traître de Crabbe junior venait de m'attaquer en traître.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça sale traître? Très bien. SECTUMSEMPRA.

Je le pris par surprise et le sort le toucha de plein fouet.

\- DIFFINDO.

\- PROTEGO.

Je décide emplie de rage de lancer un des trois sortilège impardonnable à cette époque.

\- ENDOLORIS.

On peut entendre ces deux traîtres hurler jusqu'au cachot. Père serait fier de moi. Je romps mon sort et bien vite Crabbe junior réplique.

\- SERPENSORTIA

Quel débile! J'allais ordonner au serpent de se retourner contre lui mais je décide de prendre ce charmant serpent avec moi.

~~ - Comment t'appelles tu?

\- Oh une parleuse! Je m'appelle Gevon madame, pour vous servir. Comment vous appelez vous?

\- Je suis Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Acceptes tu de me rejoindre?

\- Bien sur maîtresse.

\- Non, tu seras mon ami. ~~

J'ai hérité du fourchelangue de mon père Harry. Je décide alors que tout cela à assez durer.

\- STUPEFIX.

Je décide de demander à mon père de me rejoindre.

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM.

Un magnifique tigre blanc me fait face.

\- J'ai un message pour Drago Malefoy mais pour lui seul. Père je suis dans les jardins, pourriez vous me rejoindre je vous prie.

Votre fille Narcissa Malfoy-Potter.

Je décide de m'asseoir car le combat m'a épuisé. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit et me retourne...

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J. . Seuls les enfants m'appartennent.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Je vois mes parents, non pas juste mon père, mes frères et soeurs mais surtout Kalan se dirigeais vers moi. Ce dernier à l'air dans un état de rage profond. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il crie sur les deux énergumènes mais il m'attrape par le bras et me tire plus loin.

\- Tu es complètement inconsciente, as tu un instant pensé à nos enfants? Tu n'es pas seule dans l'histoire Narcissa Malfoy-Potter! À l'heure qu'il est je ne sais pas si je peux toujours te faire confiance. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on se sépare un peu, je ne vous supporte plus, toi et ta manière de vouloir tout faire seule! Entre nous c'est terminé Narcissa. Nous nous parlerons uniquement pour Cassie.

Il part et je m'écroule à genoux. Mon père me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène avec lui. Il prévient Sev qu'aucun de nous ne sera présent en cours aujourd'hui. Il nous laisse faire voyant mon état.

POV Kalan.

Je ne supporte plus cette fichu manière qu'elle a de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Pourquoi s'est-elle battue encore? Je l'ignore mais peut m'importe, ce n'est plus mon histoire.

D'un coup je sens qu'on me plaque contre le mur dans les cachots devant la salle de mon père.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te détruire autant que tu l'as détruite!

Il lève son poing pour me l'envoyer dans la joue mais celle-ci est arrêté par la main de mon père.

\- Messieur, vous resterez à la fin du cours en attendant entrez.

Le cours se déroule bien enfin jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle n'est pas là. Notre cours est commun aux 6e et 7e années Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais où est-elle? La fin du cours arrive et Sirius Potter-Malfoy et moi-même restons comme nous l'avait demandé mon père.

\- Bien puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vouliez frapper mon fils, monsieur Potter-Malfoy?

\- Il le mérite pour ce qu'il a fait à ma soeur! La laissé comme une bouse de dragon alors qu'elle voulait juste vous défendre tous les deux! Il me fait pitié!

\- Est-ce correct fils que tu as laissé tombé ta fiancé, mère de ta fille et de tes futurs enfants?

\- Oui père mais je ne connaissais point les raisons de cette altercation.

La conversation tourne court et nous écopons tout deux d'un avertissement.

Fin Pov Kalan.

Mon père me guide jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet où il tente de me consoler toute la journée. Je peux voir dans ses yeux le sort qu'il réserve à Kalan mais je lui en réserve un bien pire. Je l'expose à mon père et il me félicite pour ce plan vicieux. Il fait appelé la personne concerné qui me donne de suite son accord. J'expose également mon plan à mon frère Sirius qui à l'air ravi. La journée passe rapidement et je décide de ne pas me rendre à la Grande Salle avant le lendemain. Ce sera le début de mon plan. Vers 22h je rejoins mon lit accompagnée de mon plus jeune frère.

Le lendemain matin, je m'habille encore plus sexy que d'habitude, je me maquille et descend rejoindre quelqu'un dans un couloir. Mon plan peut commencer.

Mon cher Kalan, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

A suivre...

Que pensez-vous de la rupture entre Kalan et Narcissa? Quel sera à votre avis son plan?


	6. Chapitre 5

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J. . Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5:

J'attrape la main de mon meilleur ami à laquelle j'entrelace mes doigts. Nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle. Nous poussons les portes et tous les regards se braquent sur nous. Je sens celui de Kalan . S'il avait pu fusillé de son regard, mon ami serait déjà mort. Comme prévu, il m'attrape par les hanches et m'embrasse langoureusement avant de rejoindre sa place à la table des Griffondors. Je rejoins mon père et jette un regard à ma fille qui est avec son père. Elle me tend les bras. Je vais donc la chercher et elle me demande avec des larmes dans la voix.

\- Papa et toi plus n'amoureux?

\- Non mon coeur. Maman sort avec tonton Andrew maintenant.

Elle se met à pleurer et se blottit contre Draco car j'avais entre temps rejoins ma table.

Vous l'avez compris, mon plan est de rendre Kalan jaloux en feignant de sortir avec mon meilleure ami, Andrew Nott-Weasley. Celui-ci est gay et tente par la même occasion de faire enfin réagir mon frère Sirius. Il est également le plus grand rival dans ma vie d'après Kalan.

Je sens le regard de Kalan sur moi. Je croise son regard et aperçoit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me mettre à pleurer, fichus hormones. Je décide de me ressaisir et je commence à boire mon café. Mon père me chuchote pour que personne n'entende.

\- Sev te fusille du regard ma fille, tu fais souffrir son fils après tout.

\- Mais lui m'a brisé Père, je ne le supporte pas, je ne peux m'habituer à son absence, il sera sans doute l'homme de ma vie. Il est mon grand amour à près tout mais lui peut me quitter mais moi pas, je me sens dépérir sans lui. Je ne me vois pas élever nos trois enfants sans lui, c'est impensable. Oh pardon père, une Malfoy ne doit en aucun cas montrer ses sentiments, dis-je en reprenant un visage froid.

\- C'est moi qui t'es appris ça? Tu as le droit de montrer ce que tu ressens!

\- Non, c'est Narcissa, ta mère, qui me l'a appris même si tu l'as déteste maintenant, elle a tenté de te séparer de papa lorsque Grand père l'a quitté pour son âme soeur.

\- Ma mère? Je ne la pensé pas comme cela! Qui est l'âme soeur de père?

\- C'est Bill Weasley. Tu l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis ravi qu'il est enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied, il le mérite, c'est un très bon père. Tu sais d'ailleurs depuis votre arrivée, je n'ai pas eu d'altercation avec Potter. Trois jours, c'est un exploit. Vous restez jusque quand?

\- Jusqu'à la grande bataille, ce sera l'ultime combat.

\- Tu seras enceinte de combien de temps?

\- 8 mois et demi père, ce sera la dernière bataille avant mon accouchement.

\- Je refuse que tu te battes! TU M'ENTENDS, JE REFUSE!

\- Calmes toi père, tout le monde nous regarde!

\- Bien, mais je m'inquiètes tellement pour toi! Tiens pourquoi Potter vient vers nous?

En effet mon second père s'avançait vers nous.

\- Bah Malfoy pourquoi tu hurles ainsi?

\- Notre fille Potter veut se battre à 8 mois et demi de grossesse! Il faut l'en empêcher.

\- Tu ne peux pas Narcissa, je suis d'accord avec Malfoy, c'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Dites, pourrait-on se parler tous ensemble avec mes frères et soeurs?

\- Bien sur, aujourd'hui samedi nous n'avons pas cours. Allons dans le parc.

Je vais chercher mes frères et soeur de Griffondor car ceux de Serpentard ont entendu et sont déjà debout.

\- Sirius, James, Orlane, Ilona, Joyce pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît, nous allons discuter avec nos parents.

Je me penche ensuite vers Andrew et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il m'attrape par la nuque et approfondis le baiser. Je vois Kalan et Sirius nous fusiller du regard et nous sourions dans notre baiser. Nous nous lâchons et nous nous sourions.

\- A tout à l'heure mon coeur.

\- A tout à l'heure ma belle.

Je rejoins mes parents et Sirius m'attrape par le bras.

\- Putain, tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas? Tu sais très bien que je l'aime et toi tu sors avec lui! Je te déteste.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Sirius me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je ne te déteste pas vraiment bébé, je suis désolé mais je suis tellement jaloux! Pourquoi lui hein? Kalan ne t'intéresse plus?

\- Tu en découvriras la raison plus tard mon ange, ne t'en fais pas, je suis navré de te faire du mal mais il le faut.

\- D'accord.

Nous nous asseyons tout les 11 ensembles et la conversation va bon train. Jusqu'à cette fameuse question:

\- Cissa', pourquoi sors tu avec le fils de Ron et de Nott? Kalan ne te satisfait plus?

\- Je ne suis plus avec Kalan père, celui-ci a rompu.

\- Comment ça? Mais quand?

\- Hier papa… euh pardon Harry, lorsque vous êtes venus me retrouver.

\- Je suis navré! D'ailleurs hier Sirius a failli le frapper, c'est donc pour tu peux m'appeler papa, j'ai vu que vous appeliez Dr… Malfoy père.

Je regarde mon petit frère et vais me blottir dans ces bras.

\- Merci loulou, je ne pensais pas que tu me défendrai.

\- C'est normal, je te défendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Je vois nos pères nous regarder avec amour, ils ont appris à nous aimer, ils apprendront à s'aimer l'un l'autre, je n'en doute pas après tout nous en somme la preuve. Je décide d'accélérer les choses. J'attrape Draco et relève ses manches et je vois Harry chercher une trace de la Marque, mais père ne la porte pas, il l'a toujours refuser.

\- Tu ne l'as pas? Tu n'es pas l'un des leurs?

\- Non Potter, je ne le suis pas. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Cassie réclamant son père, je décidai de la lui ramener. Ce que je vis me fis rebrousser chemin.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors que pensez-vous du plan de Cissa?


	7. Chapitre bonus

NDA: les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J. . Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Certaines personnes m'ayant demander d'avantage de précision sur ce qui avait poussé Kalan à prendre sa décision, j'ai décidé de vous présenter ces raisons.

* * *

Chapitre bonus :

Le premier incident remonte à la troisième année de nos enfants. Cela fait à présent deux ans que Kalan et Narcissa sont ensemble.

POV Kalan :

Flash-back :

Je cherchai Cissa depuis quelque minutes déjà lorsque je la vit dans un couloir échangé des sorts avec un Poufsouffle. Je décida donc de m'en mêler.

Cissa, que se passe-t-il ?

C'est lui là ! Il se croit malin a jeter des sort sur les premières années qui passent à proximité de lui.

Et tu étais obligé de te battre avec lui ?, dis-je en soupirant d'agacement.

Bah oui, il a pas à le faire, enfin bref, j'en ai marre de voir sa sale face de blaireau, viens on se casse !

On l'a laissé derrière nous et l'incident été clos.

La seconde fois où j'ai vraiment du mettre mon mal en patience fut durant notre 4e année. Nous venions d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois et on a croisé un Serpentard qui ne semble pas l'apprécier.

Hey salope, dit le garçon.

Crabbe junior, que me vaut l'horreur de voir ta sale tronche face à moi ?

T'as gueule pétasse et reste avec ton sale fils de loup-garou.

Elle est entrée dans une colère noire et oubliant même qu'elle est ne sorcière, elle lui a sauté dessus, ils se sont battus pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant d'en revenir au sort plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Après l'altercation, je la pris à part.

Non mais merde Cissa, tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris aujourd'hui ? As-tu pensé un instant à notre enfant mais enfin tu n'es plus seule maintenant penses un peu à l'enfant !

Je suis parti et l'ai laissé réfléchir quelques heures avant de revenir à ses côtés.

La même année, elle s 'est battue trois fois et a fait deux duels de sort limite impardonnable contre deux garçons de sa maison.

Ensuite en cinquième année. Elle avait accouché depuis deux mois et elle a laissé notre enfant à un enfant pour se battre. Elle est vraiment inconsciente. Notre fille aurait pu être blesser et elle aussi. Elle m'énerve à vouloir sans arrêt venger la veuve et l'orphelin. Elle se bat rarement pour des choses qui la concerne.

Toute l'année, elle n'a cessé de se mêler des affaires des autres à sans cesse vouloir les secourir.

La sixième année fut la pire je crois. Elle enchaînait les séjours à l'infirmerie pour s'être battue. Les heures de colles s'allongé à vue d'œil mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Je n'en pouvais plus. Un jour de mai, je décidai donc de la prévenir.

Écoutes Cissa, ça ne va plus, je ne supporte plus cette manie de te battre sans arrêt.

Tu ne comprends donc pas que je fais ça pour aider les gens ?

Je comprends très bien mais malgré tout je voulais te prévenir que la prochaine fois sera la fois de trop Narcissa et alors tout sera fini entre nous.

Je la laissé méditer mes paroles et partie rejoindre mes amis.

Fin du flash-back.

Tous ces moments repassaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne supportait plus cette façon qu'elle avait de se battre sans faire gaffe aux autres. J'ai pris la bonne décision en me séparant d'elle.

Enfin je l'espère

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère avoir pu vous permettre de mieux comprendre.


	8. Chapitre 6

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l agrande J.K. Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Plusieurs fois dans l'histoire vous entendrez parler de grand amour d'une personne, il s'agit de la personne por laquelle il donnerait tout jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son âme soeur.

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Comment peut-il me faire ça? Quoi que je le fais bien après tout. Mais avec elle, ma meilleure amie! Je les déteste! J'ai si mal. En chemin je croise Andrew et il vient me prendre dans ses bras .

\- Je les ai vu aussi mon petit coeur, je suis tellement désolé!

\- Pourquoi me font-ils ça Andy? Ça fait si mal. Je me sens mourir de l'intérieur, c'est mon grnad amour tu sais. Mais je ne semble pas être la sienne…

\- Ne dis pas ça princesse! Je suis sur que tu te trompe! Il t'aime!

A ce moment, il passe devant nous et justement, il parle de moi.

\- Mais elle, tu l'aimes toujours Kalan?, lui demande Eleanora Zabini, ma meilleure amie.

\- Non, c'est toi que j'aime ma princesse, lui répond Kalan.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lion.

Il passe en nous jetant un regard noir. J'explose en sanglot et Andrew me porte pour m'emmener voir mes parents. Ils accourent pour me prendre dans leur bras.

\- Ma chèrie, que se passe-t-il? ma demande Harry.

\- Il..ne..m'ai...me plus, il lui a dit avant de…

Je ne peux finir ma phrase, le dire me fait trop de mal. Andrew prend donc le relais.

\- Elle a vu Kalan embrasser sa meilleure amie, Eleanora Zabini. Et celle-ci lui a demandé si il aimait toujours Cissa mais il lui a dit que non que c'est elle qu'il aime maintenant.

\- Je vais le détruire, il ne reverra pas la lumière du jour, s'énerve Gabriel.

Nous le regardons tous surpris, lui étant un modèle de sagesse et de calme.

\- Bébé, prend moi dans te bras, lui demandai-je.

Je me blottis dans les bras de mon plus petit frère. Il est comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Cassie se rappelle à nous.

\- Pourquoi maman triste? Papa méchant?

\- Non mon coeur, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter! Tu veux voir ton papa?

\- Oui, si peut plaît maman.

Andrew m'attrape par la main et m'emmène. Cassie se blottit dans mes bras et souris à Andy.

\- Tonton Dy', tu me fais un câlin?

-Bien sur bébé, vient!

Il prend ma fille et je les regarde en souriant. il ferait un très bon père. On arrive dans la Grande Salle et je vais donner sa fille à mon ex.

\- Ta fille te demande.

Je vais pour partir quand je le sens m'attraper par le bras. Je fais monter ma magie et il se prend un coup d'électricité qui le fait me lâcher. Il me regarde choqué et je le fusille du regard avant de partir de ma démarche gracieuse, le menton relevé.

\- Je suis fier de toi bébé, tu ne l'as pas laissé t'avoir.

\- J'ai mal de l'avoir blessé tu sais. Il me manque à un point inimaginable.

\- Je m'en veux de blesser ton frère aussi tu sais mon petit coeur.

\- Je te rends ta liberté mais laisse moi faire quelque chose pour vous.

\- Quoi?

Je laisse ma magie m'envahir et je me transforme en mon animagus qui est le même que mon patronus. Je me met à courir dans Poudlard et Andrew me suis de peur que je blesse quelqu'un. Je cours me cacher derrière mon frère mais Andrew n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter et fonce de plein fouet dans mon frère qui le rattrape il se fixe pendant un moment puis il s'embrasse.

Je lâche un feulement de joie et mon frère me regarde apeuré. Ah oui, il ne sait pas que je suis un animagi. Il se recule et entraine Andrew avec lui. Ce dernier est mort de rire.

\- On a un tigre aux trousses et tu te marres? T'es pas net chéri!

\- Cissa, tu veux bien revenir parmi nous, pas que je t'aime pas sous cette forme mais tu effraies ton frère.

\- Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Cissa?

A ce moment, nos parents arrivent et sortent leur baguette qu'il dirige vers moi. Je décide de me retransformer. J'ai réussis ma mission en fait.

\- CISSA?, crie mon frère.

\- Et oui petit frère, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi tu sais.

\- Mademoiselle Malfoy-Potter, vous allez m'expliquer ce que cela signifie! MAINTENANT!

\- Mais bien sur papa, je suis une animagi c'est tout. Et l'un de mes animaux est le tigre blanc.

\- Combien en as-tu?

\- 5: un tigre blanc, un aigle, un chat abyssin, un dauphin et un …

\- UN?

\- un dragon.

\- Mais tu te rends compte du danger pour toi mais aussi pour les autres?

\- Bien sur, je ne me transforme en Dragon que dans la réserve d'oncle Charlie.

\- Je préfère savoir ça alors. Comment s'est passé la confrontation avec Kalan,

\- Je lui ai donné ma fille mais il m'a attrapé par le bras donc je lui ai donné un coup d'électricité avec ma magie.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Il est ton grand amour! Tu ne souffres pas trop?

\- Si j'ai atrocement mal mais je n'ai pas supporté qu'il me touche.

\- Mon pauvre bébé, tout va s'arranger tu verras.

Je l'espère mais on verra par la suite. Mais si j'avais su...

* * *

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 7

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à l agrande J.K. Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Un mois est passé depuis que mon père m'a promis que tout allait s'arranger. Mais rien ne s'est arranger. Au contraire, Kalan et Eleanora sont toujours ensemble et je vais de plus en plus mal. Au moins un point positif, mon frère file le parfait amour avec mon meilleur ami. Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.

Ma fille continu de me poser des questions sur son papa et moi.

\- Maman, pourquoi papa fait des bisous à tata Nora? Pourquoi tata Nora criait hier? Papa lui a fait bobo?

A ce moment, j'étais avec mon frère Ethan. Je lui donne ma fille et part en pleurant. Je croise Kalan en chemin et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je sors ma baguette et le vise.

\- Narcissa, baisse ta baguette je t'en prie!

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à portée d'oreille de ta fille ?! Je te hais à présent! Que tu te la tapes je m'en contre fiche Kalan mais pas devant notre fille!

\- Cassie a entendu?, demande-t-il en blêmissant.

\- Oui!

\- Merde mais c'est pas ce que tu crois Cissa!

\- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi monsieur Snape-Lupin!

\- Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie Narcissa!

\- Non, je ne peux pas, tu m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal Kalan! Je ne pourrai oublier un mois de douleur ainsi.

\- D'accord,- dit-il en murmurant.

\- Félicit ations pour ton couple…

\- Euhh...merci… mais…

\- Au revoir Kalan.

Je pars dans la direction opposé à la sienne et court rejoindre mon meilleur ami et mon frère dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- Princesse, que t'arrive-t-il?, me demande mon frère inquiet de me voir arriver en courant.

\- Il a osé couché avec sa pouf à portée d'oreille de notre fille! Je vais le tuer à petit feu!

\- Le salop, je vais le castrer, l'étriper et le donner à manger aux veracrasses!

\- Du calme mon chéri, dit Sirius en tempérant Andrew, on va la venger et il va en souffrir! Bien sur bébé tu devra faire semblant d'être en couple avec son petit frère, cela te va?

\- Aucun problème mes loulous!

\- Lequel préfères-tu ?

\- Je sais que Sean veut se venger de son frère pour quelque chose, je vais lui demander. Justement le voilà.

Je le hèle et il s'approche de nous.

\- Tu me veux quoi toi?

\- Bonjour Sean, je sais que tu as toujours eu du mal avec moi mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je n'ai rien contre toi, j'aime bien t'embêter c'est tout, expose ton plan poulette!

\- Je veux me venger de ton frère et je sais que toi aussi et…

\- Ok j'ai compris, je suis ok pour faire semblant de sortir avec toi poupée, on va lui donner une bonne leçon à lui! Il n'a pas à te faire de mal!

\- Merci petit ange.

Je le remercie en l'embrassant sur les lèvres et il m'attrape par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

\- Ils sont là princesse, murmure-t-il sur mes lèvres.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et enroule mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je sens que l'on me sépare violemment de lui.

\- Comment oses-tu sortir avec mon propre frère?

\- Et toi avec ma meilleure amie?

\- Je…

\- Dégage et laisse nous tranquille sale con, intervient Sean.

Kalan le regarde avec haine et me regarde tristement.

\- Cissa…, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Laisses-moi Kalan…

Je me plonge dans l'étreinte que m'offre Sean. Il caresse mes cheveux et je sens de l'électricité dans l'air. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela avec un autre homme que Kalan. Ce besoin de protection. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Je passe toute la soirée collé à lui, j'ai du mal à me séparé de lui.

\- Bon je vais aller me coucher, bisous loulou, dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Je pars rejoindre mon petit frère qui dort depuis un bon moment. Je me glisse dans les draps et il se rapproche instinctivement de moi.

Le lendemain, mon nouveau couple fait sensation. On se dirige vers notre table main dans la main. Mon père le regarde de travers et il me lâche la main.

\- Tu sors avec ma fille toi?

\- Euh… oui monsieur…

\- Fais gaffe à elle, ne lui fait pas autant de mal que ton frère sinon fils de mon parrain ou non, je te ferai souffrir. Et tu prêt a assumer les enfants de ton frère?

\- Je ferai tout pour elle monsieur. Je l'aime depuis des années mais elle a toujours préféré mon grand frère.

Si seulement j'avais su… Je crois que je pourrai être heureuse avec lui. Je me blottis contre lui et je l'embrasse.

\- Et bien, félicitations les enfants, dit mon père, soyez heureux.

On finit de prendre nos petits déjeuners et nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours de la journée: Potions. Direction les cachots!

Le cours se passe bien. Après tout je suis maîtresse de potions a seulement 17 ans. A la fin du cours, Oncle Sev me demande de rester.

\- Je t'attend dehors mon amour, me dit Sean.

\- D'accord mon coeur.

Oncle Sev' me fusille du regard avant de fermer la porte.

\- Mademoiselle Malfoy-Potter, quel intérêts portait vous à mon fils Sean?

\- Je suis amoureuse monsieur Snape-Lu… Snape.

\- Comme vous l'étiez de mon aîné?

\- Ce n'est pas le même amour monsieur, j'avais du mal à me passer de Kalan mais là me passer de Sean est impossible.

\- Vous avez donc ma bénédiction mademoiselle. Ravi que vous restiez ma belle-fille et pourrai-je enfin rencontrer ma petite fille? Mon fils ne me la jamais amené et je n'ai jamais osé vous le demander?

\- Bien sur, je n'ai pas cours à cette heure et vous non plus, je vais aller la cherché et je reviendrai avec Sean.

Je suis partie cherché ma fille dans la chambre de mon père et ce que j'ai vue m'a remplie de joie.

* * *

A suivre...

A votre avis, qu'a-t-elle vu?


	10. Chapitre 8

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry Potter na m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Je pousse la porte de la chambre de mon père et là, j'ai une magnifique surprise.

Mes deux pères sont allongés sur le lit de Draco et ils jouent avec ma fille. Ils ne m'ont pas vu et échange un baiser. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Je me racle la gorge et ils se détachent en rougissant.

\- Euh… Narcissa… tu es là depuis longtemps?

\- Avant que vous ne vous embrassiez. Pourquoi?

\- Euh… pour rien… tu voulais quelque chose?

\- Oui ma fille. Oncle Sev voudrait la rencontrer. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous!

Je vais les prendre dans mes bras. Je suis tellement fière du chemin qu'ils ont fait depuis notre arrivée. Je les ai vu se rapprocher de jour en jour. Ils prenaient au départ l'excuse de vouloir parler d'un de leurs enfants. Ils se sont mis à se balader ensemble sois disant pour pouvoir se raconter ce que leurs enfants de l'autre maison faisaient. Nous étions une bonne excuse au final. Le trio d'or à rejoint le quatuor d'argent. Maintenant ils forment un groupe de 8: Draco, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Theodore, Ron, Pansy et Luna. La jeune serdaigle les à rejoint car elle a toujours été proche du trio d'or. Blaise s'est mis avec Hermione après que nous soyons arrivé deux semaines auparavant. Ron et Theodore se tourne toujours autour et les deux jeunes filles ont été invité au Terrier pour Noël. Je suis tellement fière, nous sommes la raison du rapprochement entre maison.

\- Cassie, tu viens avec maman.

\- Non, je veux rester jouer avec papi Draco et Papi Ry'.

\- Non Cassie, Papi Sev veut te rencontrer, alors tu viens!

\- D'acco maman.

J'embrasse mes pères avant de partir rejoindre Sean pour aller voir son père.

Cassie saute dans les bras de Sean.

\- Tonton Sean, câlin!

Il l'a prend dans ses bras et la sers contre lui. Il lui murmure des mots qui la font rire. Nous arrivons dans les cachots et celui-ci toque à la porte.

\- Entrez, nous répond une voix.

Nous pénétrons dans les appartements de Sev et le saluons.

\- Bonjour père.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Snape.

\- Bonjour fils et tu peux m'appeler Severus en privée jeune Narcissa.

\- Papi Sev câlin!

\- Severus je vous présente votre petite fille Cassie.

\- Mais maman, papi Sev connaît moi.

\- Pas ici ma princesse.

Je vis Severus tendre les bras vers Cassie et je lui donne.

\- Bonjour jolie princesse, tu as quel âge?

\- J'ai un ans comme ça, lui dit Cassie en levant un doigt sur sa petite main.

Je suis tellement fière de mon bébé. Elle aura deux ans dans deux jours. Je dois aller lui acheter un cadeau. Je demanderai sa cape à papa Harry pour me rendre à Pré-au-lard. Mais que lui acheter? Telle est la question.

L'après-midi se passe très bien et il est maintenant l'heure de partir. On retourne dans la Grande Salle et la soirée se déroule sans encombre.

Le lendemain, je décide de partir seule à Pré-au-lard.

Je passe ma matinée à flâner dans les rues et les magasins. J'ai trouvé le cadeaux parfait pour ma petite princesse. Elle aime beaucoup les peluches. J'ai donc décidé de lui offrir un griffon entouré d'un serpent. C'est ce qu'elle représente après tout. J'ai fait placé un sort de portoloin dessus et qui s'active uniquement si elle est en danger. Je porte la réplique de la peluche en collier ainsi elle me rejoindra toujours. Cela ne choquera personne car cela me représente également. Fille d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor. Je suis très fière d'avoir été la première fille de notre génération.

Vers 11 heures, je sens que l'on me suit. J'accélère un peu le pas mais d'un coup, je me heurte à un homme masqué. Il m'attrape par les poignets et m'examine de la tête au pied. Je ressemble énormément à mon père mais mes yeux sont uniques. Quiconque connait un peu Draco et Harry peut vous le dire. Mes yeux sont un savant mélange de leurs deux regards.

L'homme mystérieux nous fait transplaner et je me retrouve face à la face de serpent.

\- Bien cher Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramène là? Ta propre fille?

\- Je n'ai pas de fille mon maître, je ne sais pas qui est cette jeune fille mais elle n'est pas de moi!

Je regarde mon grand père choqué. Il est un Mangemort encore à cette époque! Il me conduit dans un cachot après que face de serpent ai dit qu'il me verrai après le dîner.

Je décide de tenter ma chance, ce sera sans doute la seule.

\- Lucius, chuchotai-je.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi me ressemblez-vous? Je n'ai qu'un seul enfant!

\- Je m'appelle Narcissa, je suis ta petite fille.

\- Cessez de dire des âneries. Vous avez l'âge de mon fils!

\- Je viens du futur, dans 18 ans exactement.

\- Je refuse de croire ces balivernes jeune fille. Avez vous des preuves?

\- Bien sur, regardez mes yeux.

Il fixa son regard dans le mien et je le vis perdre un instant son masque froid.

\- Vous avez des yeux extrémement étrange. Ce vert, je ne l'ai vu que chez ce sale gamin, le fils Potter et pourtant vous avez de mon fils dans votre regard. Quelle est votre identité complète?

\- Je suis Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, vous avez bien devinez.

\- Mon fils avec Potter?

\- En effet et ils sont les parents les plus comblés du monde avec leurs dix enfants.

\- DIX?

\- En effet.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et je lus dans son esprits que j'avais réussis, je l'avais rallié à ma cause. Il avait suffit que je lui dises que son fils serait heureux dans le futur pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Je suis tellement fière de ma famille. Ils font d'énormes progrès depuis notre arrivée.

\- Je vais vous ramener au château ma petite-fille et je demanderai à voir le directeur. Je ne peux me battre contre ma propre famille.

C'est ainsi que j'avais ramener dans notre camp le pire Mangemort qui pouvait être, le bras droit de Voldemort.

Comment allait réagir les autres?

* * *

A suivre...

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Lucius du côté du mal.


	11. Chapitre 9

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Je suis désolé de ne plus publier autant qu'avant mais à l'approche de la rentrée, j'ai énormément de chose à faire. A partir de la rentrée, je ne publierai plus qu'une fois par semaine car je n'ai pas accés à internet à l'internat. J'en suis désolé.

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Nous avions à peine franchi les grilles de Poudlard que les alarmes se mettaient à sonner. L'ordre apparu devant nous et je décidai de me placer devant mon grand-père.

\- Cissa, ma fille, pousses-toi de devant ce Mangemort.

\- Non papa, il est mon grand-père et il veut rallier notre camp.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi Malfoy?

\- Vous avez la raison devant moi et à vos côtés Potter. Me croyez-vous capable de me battre contre ma propre famille? Tout ce que je désire est le bonheur des gens que j'aime.

\- Suivez-moi monsieur Malfoy. Quand à vous Narcissa, Cassie vous cherche et pourquoi n'avez vous pas l'air enceinte, déclare le directeur.

Je décide donc de retirer le glamour poser sur mon ventre avant ma sortie. Mon ventre apparaît et Lucius me regarde surpris. Il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations ma petite-fille. Je suis tellement fier que vous perpétuez la tradition. Mais qui est Cassie?

\- Cassie est ma première enfant. Elle va avoir deux ans demain. Je serai ravie de vous la présenter.

Lucius partit avec Dumbledore et je m'empresse de rejoindre ma fille qui est avec son père.

\- MAMAN! Cassie cherchait toi mais a pas trouver, dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

\- Tout va bien mon amour, maman est là. Et j'ai ramené une surprise avec moi.

\- Je peux voir? Je peux voir?

\- Bientôt mon ange, on doit d'abord régler certaines choses. Nous allons aller dans le bureau de papi Bus' maman doit lui expliquer quelque chose.

Je prend ma fille et je rejoins le bureau du directeur. Au moment où j'allais frapper, un " ENTREZ" retentit.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Malfoy-Potter. Oh bonjour jeune Cassie.

\- Bonjour papi Bus'. PAPI LUS' câlin.

Je vois Lucius me regarder avec crainte. Ma fille peut effrayer les gens quand elle veut.

\- Grand-p… euh Lucius, je vous présente Cassie, ma fille, votre arriére-petite-fille.

\- Elle vous ressemble beaucoup mais ses yeux sont assez unique. Il ressemble à ceux du loup-garou!

\- C'est normal, elle a hérité ses yeux de son père qui a les yeux du sien.

\- Quel est le nom complet de cette jeune enfant?, me demande-t-il avec crainte.

\- Elle s'appelle Cassie Malfoy-Snape-Potter-Lupin.

\- Severus avec Lupin hein? Je me demande ce que ça donne.

\- De très beaux enfants Lucius, d'ailleurs miss vous en savez quelque chose n'est-ce-pas?, intervient Dumbledore.

\- Euh… oui, dis-je en rougissant.

\- Que cela veut-il dire Narcissa?

\- J'ai trois enfants de l'aîné de leurs enfants et je suis en couple avec un des jumeau.

\- Je veux les rencontrer voir si ils sont assez bien pour ma petite-fille.

\- Bien sur Lucius, je vous laisse partir avec mademoiselle Malfoy-Potter, elle a bien su vous protéger tout à l'heure, elle n'hésitera pas à le faire je suis sûr.

\- Pour une Malfoy, la famille passe avant tout monsieur le directeur. Je donnerai ma vie pour eux.

Nous prenons congé du directeur et nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. En effet, il est l'heure du dîner.

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle et les baguettes se tournent vers Lucius. Je me place devant lui et sors ma baguette à mon tour. Draco me rejoins, la baguette toujours dirigé vers son père.

\- Narcissa, comment as-tu pu le faire entré dans le château. C'est un Mangemort.

\- Certes mais c'est mon grand père et le premier qui lui lance un sort aura sur le dos, une femme enceinte avec double dose d'hormone. Est-ce clair?

\- Oui ma fille.

Mon père se place à mon coté et regarde tout le monde.

\- Baissez votre baguette ou ma fille se fera un plaisir de vous montrer que l'on ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte!

Sean me rejoins et se joint à moi pour défendre Lucius. Peu à peu les baguettes se baissent.

J'embrasse Sean et deux raclements de gorge se font entendre. Cela m'arrache un sourire.

\- Sean, mon coeur, je te présente Lucius Malfoy, mon grand-père. Lucius, je vous présente Sean, mon petit ami.

\- Le père de vos enfants?

\- Non, c'est son grand-frère ça, il est là-bas, à coté d'Harry.

\- D'accord. Mais combien as-tu de frère et soeur?

\- Neuf à Poudlard et un en route.

\- Eh bien, je suis heureux que mon fils n'est pas respecter cette stupide règle des sang-pur et qu'il m'est donné beaucoup de petits enfants à gâté.

\- Et vous êtes un vrai papi gâteau avec nous. Surtout avec Gabe!

\- Qui est-ce?

\- Le petit garçon tout timide à la table des serpentards.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup Narcissa.

\- En effet. Bien je propose que nous allions nous restaurer. Beaucoup trop de gens nous regarde. Un Malfoy ne se donne jamais en spectacle.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la table des serpents et là Lucius fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas à cette époque.

* * *

A suivre...

Mais qu'à fait Lucius qui puisse choquer Narcissa?


	12. Chapitre 10

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Je suis navré de publier si tard mais avec la reprise des cours et la pression pour le bac que les professeurs nous mettent déjà, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Il s'assoit à la table des serpentards et prend Gabe dans ses bras et lui chuchote des mots de réconfort. Il s'adresse à moi alors que tous le fusille du regard.

\- Qui sont tes frères et soeurs?

\- Nous sommes quatre chez les serpentards, Gabe, Ethan, Elisandre et moi et il y en a cinq autres à Griffondor: Sirius, Orlane, James, Ilona, Joyce.

\- J'aimerai tous vous voir, cela serait-il possible?

\- Je pense que cela ne posera pas de problème. Je ne leur laisserai pas le choix, ils m'écouteront.

\- Ils te respectent?

\- Je suis l'aînée et je m'occupe d'eux à l'école. Ils sont tout pour moi avec ma fille.

Le repas se termine dans le calme et la bonne humeur et je part convoquer mes frères et soeurs Griffondor dans la Salle sur Demande. Tous sont heureux de retrouver le grand père qu'ils ont laissé dans le futur. Lucius s'épanouit à notre contact et cela semble étonner mais ravir Draco qui n'est pas habituer à voir son père aussi souriant.

Il s'approche d'ailleurs de moi.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Narcissa pour ce que tu as fais ma fille, tu m'as rendu mon père.

\- C'est normal père, j'avais été choqué d'apprendre que grand-père porte la marque de Voldemort. A notre époque il ne l'a plus, on lui a retiré.

Je le vois grimacer, j'avais oublier que les gens de cette époque n'aime pas entendre son nom.

\- Comment ça il ne l'a plus?

\- Eh bien non, je la lui est retiré, un jour j'ai posé ma main sur son bras et je lui est enlevé en chantant, cela a été comme instinctif pour moi.

\- Ma fille,mon bébé, mon étoile, tu pourrais lui ôter?

Je le regarde choquer de la façon dont il m'a appelé.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé?

\- Ma fille? Mon bébé? Mon étoile?

\- Oui mon étoile, comment as-tu su que tu m'appelles comme ça à mon époque?

\- Je ne le sais pas princesse,cela m'est venu instinctivement.

\- Papa m'a raconté que tu m'appelles comme ça car il semblerait que tu ais demandé un enfant lors d'un soir où tu as vu une étoile filante et 9 mois plus tard je naissais, donc tu m'as surnommé mon étoile pour te souvenir de ce soir magique.

\- C'est une histoire magnifique et cela ne m'étonne pas de mon fils, dit Lucius en arrivant près de nous, je suis tellement fier de ta famille, mon fils. Mon petit garçon est devenu grand.

\- D'ailleurs Père…

\- Appelle moi papa Draco.

\- Papa, tu dois savoir que tu n'es plus avec mère à l'époque d'où viennent les enfants. Nous ne lui parlons plus d'ailleurs car lorsque tu as trouvé ton âme soeur, elle a essayé de me séparer de la mienne.

\- J'ai une âme soeur? Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais qui voudrait de moi avec cette marque maudite?

\- A notre époque, tu ne l'as plus grand-père.

\- Comment ai-je fait pour la retirer?

\- Je l'ai fait, j'en ai le pouvoir, je l'ai hérité d'un lointain ancêtre sachant maîtriser la magie des serpents.

\- Pourrais-tu me l'ôter?

\- Bien sur, tends ton bras!

J'attrape son bras et pose deux doigts sur la marque noire et enflée. Je me mets à chantonner en fourche-langue afin de faire monter en moi la magie serpent et je prononce la formule. Lucius se tortille avec une expression de souffrance mélangé à de la gène mais au bout de quelques secondes, la marque à disparu.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure une litanie de remerciement. J'ai fait ça pour permettre à ma famille d'être réuni.

Je décide de sortir me balader dans le parc du château car ce sort utilise beaucoup de mon énergie et j'ai besoin de me ressourcer à l'air frais. Je me balade lorsque j'entends un faible sifflement provenir d'un couloir.

Je suis ce son et découvre un pauvre petit serpent se prendre des sorts par des élèves effrayés. Je décide de parler avec la jeune bête.

\- Jeune serpent, que fais-tu entourer de ses élèves apeuré? - Oh, une parleuse! Je ne sais pas, je me baladais calmement lorsque j'ai pris un sort et un enchaînement de sort m'a atteinte. Je m'appelle Kaya, jeune parleuse , je vous pris, sauvez-moi. - Je suis Narcissa, jeune Kaya, viens avec moi, ils ne te feront plus de mal, je te le promets. - Laisse-moi te tester et vérifier que tu es pure tout d'abord car je ne voudrais pas tomber sur un être sombre qui m'utiliserai pour tuer avec mon venin**.~~**Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je sentis qu'elle examinait ma vie pour voir si j'étais digne d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit sembla lui plaire car elle repris sa taille normal à peine sortie de mon esprit.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à trouver un serpent de cette race ici.

* * *

A suivre...

A votre avis, a quelle race de serpent appartient Kaya?


	13. Chapitre 11

NDA: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication mais j'ai été très malade la semaine dernière et donc dans l'incapacité de publier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Un magnifique cobra royal bleuté aux yeux carmins. Elle mesure 1m20 à peu près. Elle vient s'enrouler autour de mon bras et je retourne vers le Grand Hall. Kaya me raconte sa courte vie, en effet, c'est encore un bébé.

~~ - Je suis née il y a trois mois dans la forêt Interdite mais ma maman et mes frères et sœurs ont été écrasé par un centaure. Depuis, j'ère dans le parc et le château.

Je vais m'occuper de toi à présent, ne t'en fais pas.

Mersssi maîtressssse

Je suis ton amie Kaya pas ta maîtresse. ~~

Les gens me regardent étrangement. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude de voir quelqu'un se balader avec un serpent qui a la tête posée sur son épaule. Chez nous, c'est courant de me voir faire une telle chose. J'ai hérité ce pouvoir de notre père. Je rejoins ma famille dans le Grand Hall. J'ai le droit à d 'étrange regards de mes pères et de mon grand-père. Ils se sont tous passés la mot ou quoi aujourd'hui.

Narcissa, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe. Pourquoi te balades-tu avec un serpent ?, me demande Draco.

Père, je vous présente Kaya, ma nouvelle amie, c'est un bébé cobra royal.

Kaya me parle à ce moment-là.

~~ - Les grands Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont vos pères maîtressssse ?

Oui Kaya, cela à l'air de t'étonner.

Leurs combats sont connus jusque dans la forêt interdite donc cela me choque.

Ils sont très amoureux à présent.

J'en ssssuis ravie maîtressssse ! ~~

Ils me regardent encore perdus sauf Gabe, qui lui aussi a compris, qui est en train de rigoler. Seul lui et Harry ont compris cette conversation.

Pourquoi rigoles-tu mon fils ? Lui demande Harrry interloqué.

La façon dont Kaya parle de vous me fais rire.

Tu parles toi aussi le fourche-langue ? Et les autres aussi ?

Non seul Cissa et moi avons hérités le fourche-langue de toi. D'ailleurs tu nous gronde souvent en fourche-langue et un jour j'ai entendu Kalan dire à Cissa que si elle continuait à parler fourche-langue en étant si foutrement sexy, il allait la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce.

Je le fusille du regard en rougissant. Mes parents et mon grand-père me regarde d'un air assez indéchiffrable. D'un coup Draco explosa.

Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières à ce rustre. On ne parle pas ainsi à une Malfoy, encore moins à ma fille !

Calme-toi chéri, il ne recommencera plus vu qu'ils sont séparés à présent mais nous lui en toucherons deux mots, tempère mon second père.

Je propose de demander à Severus de parler à son fils de ses manières de goujat envers la gente féminine, ajoute Lucius.

Je me sens gênée par cette conversation. Je décide donc d'aller chercher ma fille qui est avec son père. J'entre dans la tour avec le mot de passe que m'avait fourni Sirius. Je trouve ma fille assise seule dans le salon entourée de jouets. Elle est occupée à faire voleter un petit loup en peluche autour de la pièce tout en frappant dans ses mains. Je la regarde un instant tellement fière que ma fille soit une petite sorcière. Après l'avoir observé, je monte voir dans les dortoirs des garçons et des filles mais tout est désert. Cet enfoiré à laisser notre fille toute seule sans surveillance. Je récupère ma fille en me promettant de le torturer à coups de Doloris quand je le reverrai. Je retourne vers ma famille en fulminant et je sens que ma magie bouillonne. Je préfère placer un bouclier de protection autour de moi afin de ne blesser personne par accident et surtout pas ma fille. Si je le faisais, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et je ne vaudrai pas mieux que son père qui la laisse seule à même pas deux ans.

En chemin, je croise cet enfoiré et je décide de lui faire entendre ma façon de parler à laisser sa fille seule dans une pièce aussi dangereuse. Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et je le plaque contre le mur. Je recule mon poing pour lui mettre dans la figure quand une main retient mon poing.

Je me retourne et vois la personne que je me serais la moins attendu à voir faire ça.

* * *

A suivre...

A votre avis, qui a arrêté sa main? Un ami ou un ennemi?


	14. ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Bonjour,**

**Je tiens à m'excuser car il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas publier de suite mais avec les cours, les bacs blancs et les à-côtés, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ni pu avoir du temps pour écrire une suite. J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre durant ces vacances. Je ne sais pas quand il sera terminé car je suis en période de révision. Si j'ai le temps j'essaierai d'en publier plusieurs mais je ne peux rien promettre.**

**Désolé pour cette longue attente**

**Ambroise.**


	15. Chapitre 12

NDA: Voilà la suite, je ne pensais pas publier aussi vite mais ce chapitre et le suivant m'ont beaucoup inspirée.

Les personnages appartiennent à la grande J. , seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12:

Je regarde fixement Sean qui tient fermement mon poing dans sa main, c'est lui qui m'a empêché de refaire le portrait de cette pourriture de Kalan. Laisser notre fille seule, il s'est cru où!

Pourquoi m'en as-tu empêché mon cœur?

Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du mal pour un pauvre type comme lui mon ange, allez vient, allons fêter l'anniversaire de ma nièce adoré comme il se doit dans la Grande Salle!

Je le regarde choquée, je croyais qu'il avait fait cela pour défendre son frère mais non même pas, c'était uniquement pour m'empêcher de me blesser. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la personne qui me correspond. Comment ai-je pu me tromper ainsi? Je croyais pouvoir vivre le parfait amour avec un homme alors que mon âme sœur se trouvait si prêt de nous. J'aurais pu avoir mes enfants avec mon âme sœur mais je les ai eu avec son propre frère, comme je m'en veux !

Nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde nous attend avec impatience. En effet, en quelques jours Cassie est devenu la petite mascotte de l'école et tout le monde est présent pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Je salue mes frères et sœurs et je vais m'asseoir à la table de serpentards. Je suis toujours perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je sens de lèvres se déposer sur les miennes. Je reconnais sans peine les lèvres de mon copain et approfondis donc le baiser en me glissant sur ses genoux car j'avais donné ma fille à ses grands-pères qui avaient souhaités jouer au papys gâteaux. .

Derrière nous, des raclements de gorge se font entendre .

Ma fille, un peu de tenue tout de même, vous êtes en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et les regards sont tous braqués sur vous.

Je me décolle de Sean et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, pour moi ce baiser était un baiser d'excuse suite à tout le mal que je lui ai fait durant ses 6 années où j'ai été sa belle sœur alors qu'il m'aimait. Mais tous les autres avaient dû prendre ça comme un baiser prometteur de fougueux moments à suivre. A vrai dire, je ne pouvais leur en vouloir de penser cela car on ne peut pas dire que nous cachions notre attirance physique l'un pour l'autre...

Navré Père, je me suis laissée emporter, cela n'arrivera plus, dis-je en baissant la tête , rougissant.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma fille, je sais ce que cela fais de réaliser que le personne avec qui nous passions notre temps à nous battre est en fait notre...

Chut père, ne le dites pas, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Bien ma fille mais saches que tu as mon entier soutien.

Merci père, je ne sais pas comment m'excuser vous savez.

Je ne peux t'aider sur ce point ma fille car nos situations sont en tout points différentes mais je suis certain que tu trouvera le moyen de lui faire comprendre tes regrets et ainsi vous pourrez construire votre vie sur de bonne bases !

Sean qui avait écouté attentivement les paroles du père et de la fille compris tout de travers et se leva précipitamment du bac pour s'enfuir hors de la salle. Sebastian s'approcha de moi et sa gifle me pris au dépourvu.

Faire souffrir mon grand frère ne t'as pas suffit ? Il faut en plus que tu détruise mon jumeau, tu es vraiment une salope quand même !

Mon père le gifla à son tour à ce moment là.

Ne t'avises plus jamais d'insulter ma fille alors que tu n'as aucune idée de la situation ! Ton frère a tout compris de travers !

Comment ça ?

Je parlais à mon père du fait que je ne savais pas comment m'excuser au près de Sean pour toutes ces années de souffrance inutile car il est mon âme sœur mais il a du croire que je voulais m'excuser au près de Kalan .

Mon frère est un abruti et je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin rendu compte d'un chose qu'il sait depuis bientôt quatre ans, il en a parlé à nos pères et il lui on expliqué que la fille pour qui il ressentais autant de chose ne pouvais être que son âme sœur.

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt, me lamentai-je.

En attendant va le retrouver, je m'occupe de ma nièce préféré ! Au fait tu as intérêts à m'en faire encore plein, j'adore les enfants !

Je partis en riant à sa dernière remarque. Je sortis la carte du Maraudeur que mon père m'a donné à mon époque. Je murmure « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et celle-ci se dévoile.

Mon beau-père et ses amis ont vraiment eu un idée géniale en inventant ce petit bijou. Je parcourt la carte des yeux et aperçoit Sean. Il se trouve dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Je me dépêche de le rejoindre, je me demande ce qu'il fait là-haut. J'ai toujours eu le vertige mais pour lui, je suis prête à lutter contre cette peur. Je serais prête à tout pour lui.

Si seulement j'avais réagis plus vite. Mais bon avec des si, on referait le monde. Cette expression Moldu est la préféré de tonton Théodore et j'ai pris l'habitude de l'employer.

Arrivée en haut, je le vois assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, un pied dans le vide, les rayons sur son visage m'indique qu'il pleure.

Mon cœur ?

Pars Narcissa et ne m'appelle pas ainsi si c'est lui que tu désire !

Mon cœur, je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction.

* * *

A suivre...

J'espère que cela vous a plus, la suite vient tout de suite car les deux chapitres sont liés.


	16. Chapitre 13

NDA: J'ai décidé dans ce chapitre de vous montrer comment le pauvre Sean a vu la relation entre son frère et sa compagne.

Les personnages ne m'appatiennent pas, ils sont à la grande J. . Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

POV Sean :

Elle est là devant moi et cela me rappelle ce que j'ai ressentis en la voyant pour la première fois au bras de mon frère et les six années infernale qui ont suivis.

**Flash-back :**

J'avais dix ans quand aux vacances de noël, mon frère nous a annoncé qu'il avait une copine. Mes parents ont tout de suite voulu la rencontrer alors mon frère a invité les Malfoy-Potter à la maison. Nos deux familles ont été plus que ravi d'être un peu plus liés encore. Enfin tous sauf moi car au moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, j'en suis tombé amoureux. J'avais dix ans et je venais de tomber amoureux de la copine de mon grand frère.

L'année suivante quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, cela fut encore pire, je les voyais s'embrasser sans arrêts et j'en souffrais de plus en plus, à tel point que mon jumeau s'en ai rendu compte et que j'ai du tout lui expliqué. Il a commencé à la détester pour le mal qu'elle me faisait.

Deux années ont passées et ils étaient de plus en plus amoureux, ils parlaient de se marier lorsqu'ils en auraient l'âge.

Lors de ma troisième année, j'ai décidé d'en parler à mes pères. Je leur avait envoyé un hibou pour leur demander si je pourrais avoir une discussion avec eux durant les vacances de noël. Mon grand frère allait passer les vacances chez la belle Narcissa. Je me souviens de cette conversation comme si c'était hier.

CONVERSATION :

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès vous savez, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas pour cela.

Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? , avait alors demander Papa Rémus.

Je suis amoureux...

Mais c'est fabuleux mon fils, avait dit Papa Sev'

Non, car je suis amoureux de Narcissa père, depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu lorsque Kalan l'a présenté comme étant sa petite amie, je n'ai pas réussis à l'oublier...

Ah en effet, cela est problématique car ton frère va la demander en fiançailles pour noël.

Oh non ! , ai-je soufflé.

Mon fils, je crois que j'ai compris ce qui arrive, il semblerait que Narcissa soit ton âme sœur, la personne avec qui tu est destiné à vivre pour le reste de ta vie hors là elle est engagé avec ton frère, mon pauvre bébé, dit Papa Rem' en me prenant dans ses bras.»

FIN CONVERSATION

Je me rappelle m'être mis à pleurer à ce moment là. Puis je suis retourné à Poudlard en faisant comme si de rien n'était alors que mon frère se pavanait au bras de sa désormais fiancée. Plusieurs mois plus tard, au mois d'Avril pour être plus précis, ils ont annoncé la grossesse de Narcissa. J'ai pleuré des jours durant et je me suis mis à haïr mon frère pour avoir mis enceinte mon âme sœur.

Lorsque la petite est née, j'ai pris mon rôle de tonton très à cœur même si je souffrais de devoir être prêt d'eux.

Une nuit où ils s'étaient disputés, durant ma cinquième année, je l'ai réconforté et une chose en entraînant une autre nous avons passés la nuit ensemble, j'ai eu si mal de l'entendre me dire le lendemain matin que c'était un erreur, que cela n'aurait jamais du arriver et que personne ne devrait jamais être au courant car elle aime mon frère plus que tout. Deux semaines après, ils nous ont annoncé la nouvelle grossesse de Narcissa. J'ai cru mourir une fois de plus, j'allais tellement mal que j'ai du passer quelque temps à l'infirmerie. Seul Sebastian, Cal et Elisandre, ma meilleure amie, étaient autorisés à me rendre visite.

Puis cette année, lorsqu'ils ont rompu, j'ai enfin saisi ma chance lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de me venger de mon frère et de l'aider à le rendre jaloux. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle s'était rendu compte de notre lien car elle ne me quittait pas même lorsqu'il n'était pas là mais après ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, j'ai compris que je n'avais servi que pour le récupérer. Cela m'a détruit et je me suis réfugié dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Elle m'a retrouvais et l'entendre m'appelait mon cœur me fait tellement de bien mais de mal que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire de partir le retrouver.

FIN POV Sean

POV Narcissa :

Je le regarde me fixait depuis de longues minutes, j'ignore ce qui se passe dans sa tête, je n'ai qu'une envie, me blottir dans ses bras et ne plus en sortir. Par Merlin, comme je l'aime !

Au bout d'un certain temps, je l'entend dire :

C'est pas ce que je crois hein ? Mais je vais te dire ce que je crois, tu t'es servi de moi pour essayer de récupérer le mec qui t'a blessé et tu as réussi donc tu cherche un moyen de t'excuser auprès de lui. Je croyais que tu avais compris, que tu avais enfin réalisé. J'y ai cru lorsque j'ai vu que tu ne te séparais jamais de moi qu'il soit là ou non, que tu ne cessais de venir dans mes bras ou de m'embrasser, alors j'ai commencé a avoir l'espoir qu'enfin tu aie compris...

Compris quoi Sean ?

Que tu es ma PUTAIN D'ÂME SOEUR NARCISSA !

Mais je l'ai compris Sean et ce matin c'est comment m'excuser auprès de toi que je cherchais, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais durant toutes ces années, au mal que je nous ai fait ! On aurait pu être ensemble depuis si longtemps, mais non, il a fallut que je me mettes avec ton frère, que j'ai des enfants avec lui. Je te demande pardon Sean, si tu savais ! Je crois que j'aurai du réagir, mon amour, après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble il y a presque cinq mois, je n'avais jamais ressentis avec ton frère ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit là, cette impression d'être complète, d'être avec la bonne personne.

Tu veux dire que tu veux vraiment de moi, que tu ne veux plus le récupérer ?

Non, j'ai voulu le récupérer le jour où nous avons commencé, puis cela a cessé, j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, la part de moi qui me manqué.

Nous nous embrassons longuement comme pour celer une promesse non dite.

Nous redescendons vers la Grande Salle. J'espère que ma fille a été sage ! Elle a été gâté et a reçu des tonnes de cadeaux plus ou moins utile. Le plus beau cadeau qui lui a été fais est celui de mes pères. Ils lui ont offert des tonnes de poupées parlantes avec qui elle pourra discuter de chose de petite fille, elle grandiront avec elle. Nous profitons de la fête donnée en l'honneur de mon petit bébé qui a aujourd'hui deux ans. Je suis vraiment heureuse avec tous les gens que j'aime mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner.

Et si je me trompais depuis quelques mois ?

* * *

A suivre...

Alors à votre avis, sur quoi pourrait-elle se tromper?


	17. Chapitre 14

NDA: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J. . Seuls les enfants et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

J'essaierai de publier encore un chapitre avant la reprise des cours mais je ne promets rien.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Je vois que ma petite princesse commence à être fatiguée, je décide donc d'aller la mettre à la sieste sous la garde d'un sort qui m'avertira si elle est réveillée. Je lui fais donc dire au revoir et merci à tout le monde. Je descend vers les cachots quand je sens qu'on m'attrape le bras.

Alors Salope, tu croyais t'en tirer après nous avoir humilier comme ça ?

Vous voulez recommencer ? Je suis libre quand vous voulez, dis-je en sortant ma baguette.

Je m'apprête à lancer un sort quand quelqu'un m'attrape l'épaule.

Non mon amour, laisse moi faire, dit Sebastian qui m'avait suivi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, on pourrait le confondre avec Sean en effet, je me demande ce qu'il fait.

Comme c'est mignon, l'amoureux transi qui vient au secours de la pétasse de son frère !

Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'amoureux transi? EXPELLIARMUS !

L'autre qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se passe se fait désarmer en moins de trente secondes

Merci mon cœur, dis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Nous partons vers les cachots en étant pliés de rire. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes,je décide de lui demander ce qu'il fais là.

Sebastian, merci mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je voulais te parler et j'ai vu les deux débile décidaient de t'attaquer.

Pourquoi t'être fais passer pour Sean ?

Je savais que tu me reconnaîtrais mais eux non, tu es d'ailleurs la seule qui y parviens.

Je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai toujours vibrée en présence de Sean...

A ce moment-là, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire et je rougis.

Tu viens de te griller toute seule poulette, alors comme ça mon frère te fais vibrer hein ? Comme un portable moldu ?

Il semble fier de son idiotie car il se plie de rire. Les jeunes, je vous jure, rien de bon dans le ventre.

Et tu trouves cela drôle ? Mais non mais j'ai toujours ressentis comme un courant d'air sur ma peau, si je n'allais pas bien, il me suffisait d'être dans la même pièce que lui pour aller mieux, j'ai toujours cru que cela me venait de Kalan mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tout faux et que cela vient de notre lien d'âme sœur.

Ah ouais quand même, je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là le lien d'âme sœur. Mais si l'un de vous va mal, est-ce que l'autre le sent ?

Je pense que ce sera le cas lorsque notre lien aura était consolidé pas un rapport intime. Je ne vais pas te faire de dessin.

Non c'est bon, je suis pas puceau, je sais comment cela fonctionne.

Sebastian, comment ça ?

Bah j'ai pas attendu ta permission belle-sœur et toi tu n'as pas attendu la mienne, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de ma fille et mon ventre, sinon ces trois là ne serait pas ici en ce moment.

Oui en effet mais Kalan n'est pas le seul de tes frères avec qui j'ai eu un rapport... , mais qui est-ce ?

Euh, tu me promets de ne pas me tuer ? Et tu as couché avec lequel ?

Avec Sean, l'an dernier...Tout dépends, tu me fais peur là ! Si tu as couché avec un ennemi de la famille...

Euh...non, justement pas, il est même très proche de la famille...

Il ? C'est donc un garçon ? Andy ? Fred ?

C'est un garçon en effet mais non encore plus proche de toi surtout !

Un de mes bébés ? Tu as osé toucher un de mes bébés ? Je vais te tuer !

Non je suis désolé mais je l'aime tu sais, mais lui ne me regarde même pas, c'est comme si un nuit lui avait suffit.

Lequel ? Un griffon ou un serpent ?

Un serpent...

En garçon il y a deux choix, je prie pour toi pour que ce ne soit pas mon petit cœur !

Gabe ? Non, il est trop jeune !

Tu viens de te vendre ! Il s'agit donc d'Ethan ? Quand ?

Oui c'est Ethan, pendant les grandes vacances, vous êtes tous venu à la maison pour l'anniversaire d'oncle Harry et un chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons fini par couché ensemble...

La veiller du jour où on m'a demandé de crier moins fort avec Kalan, mais ce soir là, nous n'avons pas eu de rapport, je m'en souviens très bien, j'ai toujours cherché de qui il s'agissait !

Oui et d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler...

Éviter de parler de quoi ? Demande Sean en arrivant.

Rien, répond Sebastian en rougissant car Ethan entre à ce moment-là.

Seb, tu sais que je ne peux avoir aucun secret pour mon âme sœur car sinon, j'en souffre.

Tu pourras lui dire mais pas maintenant, pas devant tout le monde s'il te plait.

Bien, lui répondis-je puis me tournant vers les autres, que faites vous là au fait ?

Merci de l'accueil bébé, dis le si on gène après tout on dit jamais deux sans trois hein...

A ce moment, je ne peux retenir ma gifle et je me précipite dans ma chambre. L'un de mes frères me suit, je le reconnais à l'aura que sa magie propage dans l'air. Les yeux embués de l'armes, je suis incapable de dire duquel il s'agit.

Je me pose sur mon lit et je pleure. Mon petit frère me prend dans ses bras et je m'aperçoit que c'est Ethan justement.

Un interrogatoire s'impose. Je le regarde et il déglutis, je pense qu'il a comprit qu'il n'y échappera pas.

Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, ne t'avais-je pas dit de me parler lorsque tu aurais eu tes premiers rapports ?

Euh... quels rapports ?

Ne me prends pas pour un gnome de jardin Ethan, Seb m'a raconté.

AH... euh je suis désolé mais j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal, c'est ton beau-frère...

Tout ce qui compte est ton bonheur petit ange. Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

J'ai tout le temps envie de le voir, je passe ma vie à le chercher dans la salle commune, quand il me regarde ou me parle, je rougis...

Je pense que tu es amoureux loulou.

Lui n'en a rien à foutre de moi, il passe sa vie à draguer tout le monde, fille ou garçon. Il a été ma première fois mais combien il y en avait eu avant pour lui ? Des dizaines ? Plus ?

Tu as été sa première fois Ethan...

Comment ça ?

Il me l'a dit bébé, on parlait de toi quand vous êtes arrivé.

Du coté de la salle commune de Serpentard, un jeune homme n'en menait pas large sous le regard de son jumeau.

POV Sebastian :

T'es con ou tu le fais juste exprès ?

Tu me prends ma compagne et en plus tu me traite de con ? C'est la meilleure ça !, me dit-il en me regardant avec haine.

Mais je suis gay abruti, je ne te la prendrais jamais ! On parlait de la personne que j'aime et toi tu viens de lui faire tant de mal !

D'un coup, on voit Ethan sortir de la chambre et nous crier à tous les deux de venir dans la chambre de Cissa.

Vous deux ! ICI tout de suite !

Ce que j'aime quand il est autoritaire comme cela, il m'excite !

FIN POV Sebastian.

Retour POV Narcissa.

Mon petit frère leur hurle de venir. Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivent dans ma chambre. Je vois que Sean regarde ses pieds et Seb ne peut détacher son regard de mon frère.

Je suis désolé mon cœur, je n'aurai pas du dire ça mais te voir là, avec Seb, j'ai eu si peur. Mais il m'a dit qu'il est gay et que vous parliez de la personne qu'il aime...

Tu m'as fais mal Sean mais si tu savais à quel point je t'aime mon amour. Viens, prend moi dans tes bras et ne me lâches plus.

Euh... on va vous laisser nous, dirent les garçons en chœur.

Ne faites pas un pas de plus ! Assis tout les deux !

Ils s'assirent tous les deux au pied de mon lit.

J'en ai marre, les garçons, que les gens que j'aime souffrent ! J'ai déjà réussis à mettre Siri avec son compagnon. Maintenant à votre tour les loulous. Vous allez vous regarder et vous dire ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. MAINTENANT !

Ils se regardèrent et s'expliquèrent longuement avant d'échanger un baiser chaste et timide. Je caresse mon ventre et sens la main de Sean en faire de même.

Promis, demain, j'en aurai le cœur net !

* * *

A suivre...


	18. Chapitre 15

NDA: Bonjour, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ce sera le dernier avant ma reprise demain. Je vais essayé d'écrire cette semaine mais je ne vous promets rien je suis en pleine révision de Bac Blanc.

Les presonnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la grande J. . Seuls les enfants et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

La soirée se passe bien et je m'endors dans les bras de Sean. Le lendemain, je me réveille sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Je me lève et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je suis pressée de connaître enfin la vérité. Je sors au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Désolé mon cœur, mais je dois voir ton père, c'est assez urgent, je te promets de me rattraper ce soir !, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

T'as intérêts ! Ne pars pas sans m'embrasser bébé.

Je l'embrasse et je pars en direction des appartements de Severus. Je demande au tableau d'aller le chercher. Il m'ouvre quelques instants plus tard.

Bonjour Narcissa, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

J'ai besoin de ton aide Severus, combien de temps faut-il pour faire la potion de paternité ?

Il faut deux heures pourquoi cela ?

Vous pourriez la faire pour moi ? J'ai ma maîtrise en Potion mais avec la grossesse, ce n'est pas recommandé.

Bien sur mais pour qu'elle raison ? Vous avez trompé mon fils ?

Oui mais...

Avec lequel des jeunes ici ?

Avec votre fils Sean...

Vous avez couché avec mon fils?

Il y a cinq mois environ, j'ai eu une querelle avec Kalan et j'ai été voir Sean, il m'a réconforté et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Je voudrais être réellement sur du père de mes enfants.

Bien sur, je vais la brasser et je vous envoie un hibou dés que c'est prêt. Venez seule si vous le désirer ou avec Sean.

D'accord, je viendrai avec Sean je pense professeur. Merci de faire cela pour moi.

Il n'y a pas de quoi, vous êtes ma belle-fille après tout.

Je sortis de ces appartements et je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je m'assois et quelques instants plus tard, Tante Hermione se joint à moi.

Tu as l'air pensive ma puce, que ce passe-t-il ?

Promets moi de ne rien dire à mes parents Tante Mione !

C'est promis Cissa mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'ai été voir Sev pour lui demander de brasser la potion de paternité...

Tu as trompé Kalan ?

Oui mais avec Sean...

Et tu voudrais savoir si tes enfants sont bien de Kalan ou s'ils sont de l'homme que tu aime n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est bien cela. Je vais aller me balader dans le jardin, Sean doit s'y trouver. Merci tante Mione de m'avoir écouter.

C'est normal ma puce.

Je sors dans le Hall et je vois Sean qui me tourne le dos et qui parle avec Seb. Je lui fais signe de se taire et je m'avance tout doucement. Arrivée derrière Sean, je place mes mains sur ses yeux.

C'est qui ?

Mon amante ? Mince, ma copine pourrait nous voir.

Quelle amante ?

A ce moment il se tourne vers moi.

Je n'en aie pas mon amour, j'ai reconnu ta présence et j'ai voulu te faire marcher.

Il m'embrasse et à cet instant, un hibou vient se poser sur mon épaule. Je lui prend la lettre et il repart à la volière. Je décide de lire le papier.

« La potion est prête, elle n'attend que vous

S.S »

Je demande à Sean de venir avec moi voir son père. Il accepte et me suit.

Rebonjour Narcissa, bonjour fils.

Bonjour Père.

Narcissa, vous êtes prête ?

Plus que prête, il est temps d'en finir avec les doutes.

Il me tend un flacon de potion. J'y fais tomber une goutte de mon sang et un parchemin apparaît dans ma main. On peut y lire :

Narcissa Lilly Malfoy-Potter, 17 ans

Fille de Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy

Mère de Cassie Eilenn Malfoy-Snape-Potter-Lupin : avec pour père Kalan Sirius Snape-Lupin

Futur mère de deux jumeaux : avec pour père Sean Severus Snape-Lupin. Naissance prévu dans quatre mois.

Je relève mes yeux de la feuille. Bon il faut que je lui annonce.

Sean, mon amour, tu devrais t'asseoir.

Pourquoi ? Tu me fais peur là !

Assis-toi mon fils, dis Severus qui a compris.

Il s'assoit donc dans le fauteuil et je me mets à faire les cents pas.

Calmes-toi Cissa, que se passe-t-il ?

Sean, dans quatre mois, tu ne vas pas être tonton de deux bébés..

Il y en a plus ? Mais c'est quoi cette feuille Cissa ?

Je décide donc de lui révéler.

Non il y en a bien deux mais tu ne vas pas être tonton mais … Papa, dis-je en chuchotant.

J'ai bien entendu ? Je vais être Papa ?

Oui. Je comprendrais que ce soit trop tôt pour...

Je ne peux finir ma phrase qu'il m'embrasse.

Je suis le plus heureux des hommes mon ange, je vais être papa. Père, je vais être papa à mon tour !

Oui fils et prend soin de ta femme, c'est une jeune fille merveilleuse.

Nous discutons encore un peu avec Severus et nous sortons. Nous décidons de réunir tout nos amis et famille dans la Salle-Sur-Demande.

Une fois tout le monde dans la Salle, nous nous mettons face à eux.

Sean et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer...

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir !

* * *

A suivre...


	19. Chapitre 16

Bonjour, désolé du retard mais avec les bacs blancs, je n'ai pas pu publié avant.

NDA: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling. Seuls les enfants m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Vas-y ma Fille, nous t'écoutons, dit Draco

Comme vous le savez, et le voyez d'ailleurs, je suis enceinte. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais des doutes quand à la paternité de mes bébés. Ce matin, j'ai demandé à oncle Sev de brasser la potion de paternité. J'ai donc décidé de vous révéler ce que la potion m'a annoncé.

A ce moment-là, je vois Kalan se lever.

Et comment peux-tu douter qu'ils soient de moi, hein ? Tu m'as trompé ?

Je suis désolé Kalan mais oui. I mois, nous nous sommes disputé et Sean...

Le grand justicier Sean, hein ? Espèce d'enfoiré ! Me la prendre ne t'as pas suffit hein, il a fallut que tu couches avec elle alors que nous étions ensemble ? Je vais te tuer, dit-il avec rage en sortant sa baguette.

Je lui lance un sort de désarmement informulé et sa baguette atterrit dans ma main.

Il suffit Kalan, cesse de le menacer ! Donc je continue, il a cinq mois je me suis disputée avec Kalan et Sean a été là pour me réconforter. Une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui. Donc à présent, je vais vous lire ce qu'il y a inscrit sur le parchemin.

« Narcissa Lilly Malfoy-Potter, 17 ans

Fille de Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy

Mère de Cassie Eilenn Malfoy-Snape-Potter-Lupin : avec pour père Kalan Sirius Snape-Lupin

Futur mère de deux jumeaux : avec pour père Sean Severus Snape-Lupin. Naissance prévu dans quatre mois. »

Tout le monde nous regarde fixement puis Kalan explose de nouveau.

T'es vraiment qu'une grosse pute dis donc, en plus de m'avoir trompé, tu m'as fait des enfants dans le dos.

Monsieur Snape-Lupin, n'insultez plus jamais ma fille où il vous en cuira !

Je regarde mon père reconnaissante. Je suis ravie qu'il m'est défendu.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais vous annoncer.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce en nous félicitant.

Avec Sean, nous repartons dans ma chambre pour nous retrouver un peu tout les deux. Une fois arrivé, nous nous posons sur mon lit et commençons à nous embrasser. Il passe ses mains sous mon T-shirt et...

/!\ A partir d'ici, il s'agit d'un lemon, si vous n'aimez pas, vous n'êtes pas obliger de lire. Vous pouvez passer à la fin du chapitre. La fin du Lemon sera indiqué./!\

Il commença à caresser mes seins par dessus mon soutien-gorge avant de passer ses mains en dessous pour venir caresser ma poitrine. Je fis passer son maillot par dessus sa tête pour pouvoir passer mes mains sur son torse sans être gênée par un bout de tissu. Il me retira le mien avant de dégraffer mon soutien-gorge et de me le retirer. Je me retrouve alors à demi nue devant lui. Il s'arrête un instant pour me regarder.

Tu es si belle ma chérie !

Ne mens pas Sean ! Je suis horrible avec ce ventre énorme, je ne sais même pas comment tu peux encore me désirer !

Chut, tu es magnifique et tu portes nos enfants mon amour. Comment pourrai-je ne plus désirer une femme aussi belle que toi ?

Je ne sais pas car je suis énorme par exemple ?

Mais non aller tais-toi un peu et laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je te désire.

A ce moment-là, il passa sa main sous ma jupe et me retira mon string. Il dégrafa ma jupe et me la retira en même temps. Je me retrouver nu face à lui.

Humm, tu es tellement belle !

Il m'allongea sur le dos et descendit le long de mon corps. Il embrassa longuement mon ventre avec un sourire. Il arriva entre mes cuisses qu'il écarta légèrement. Il commença à me caresser le clitoris de sa langue et je ne put m'empêcher de commencer à gémir. Il est tellement doué. Il entra d'abord un doigt en moi et commença de langoureux va-et-vients qui me laissèrent pantelante.

Sean... oh oui... Sean... c'est trop bon...

Il ajouta un deuxième doigts et je ne put retenir mon orgasme. Il me fait tant de bien !

Sean... viens en moi... je veux te sentir au plus profond de mon corps... VIENS !

Il remonta pour m'embrasser. Il a encore mon goût sur ses lèvres et je peux donc me goûter.

Il se mit sur le dos et m'attira sur lui. A ce point de ma grossesse, je ne peux plus être en dessous. Je m'installe à califourchon sur ses hanches et il s'imisse au creux de mes cuisses.

Il commence de long va-et-vients langoureux, je pense qu'il a peur de me faire mal. Je lui impose alors un rythme plus soutenu qu'il adopte de lui même quelques secondes plus tard.

Plus vite Sean, plus vite...

Il accélére la cadence et je sens l'orgasme monter en moi par vague d'électricité qui me parcourt. J'arrive presque au point de non retour.

Je...vais...jouir..

Viens mon amour, viens pour moi.

Comme si mon corps n'attendait que son autorisation, mon orgasme explosa en moi et je laisse échapper son nom.

SEAN.

Je le sentis venir quelques coups de reins plus tard en criant mon prénom.

Cissa !

Je me retire de sur ses hanches et je me blottis dans ses bras.

Merci mon amour, je me suis sentie désirable.

Mais tu l'es mon cœur !

/!\ FIN DU LEMON/!\

A ce moment-là, le tableau pivota et mon petit frère entra. J'ai juste eu le temps de rabattre la couverture sur nos corps nu.

Cissa, tout le monde dans la salle paraît surpris, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je décide alors de sortir de la chambre. J'entends que quelqu'un me siffle. Je baisse le regard sur moi même et vois que j'ai oublié de me vêtir. Et merde !

A cet instant, Sirius arrive dans la salle et me repère, il vient se poster devant moi.

Vous vous croyez où vous ? Et toi tu pouvais pas t'habiller ?

Il semble furieux, j'en profite pour me vêtir d'un informulé.

Je me demande ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état !

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
